Retter von Uldum
Die Retter von Uldum (engl. Saviors of Uldum, kurz SoU) ist die zwölfte Erweiterung für Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft, welche am 6. August 2019 veröffentlicht wird. Sie stellt das nächste Kapitel in der Geschichte dar, die mehrere Erweiterungen und das gesamte Jahr des Drachen umspannt. In Retter von Uldum erwarten euch 135 glühend heiße neue Karten, neue Features für das Spiel und brandneue, aufregende Mechaniken! Beschreibung In Uldum geht etwas Seltsames vor sich. Noch ist nicht klar, was genau, aber es riecht stark nach einem Abenteuer. Wir packen nur schnell unsere Sachen, dann geht’s los. Vergesst auf keinen Fall die Sonnencreme und das Anti-Mumien-Spray! Mächtige Artefakte, unsterbliche Mumien und ein geheimnisvoller Erzbösewicht mit einem niederträchtigen Plan – noch nie stand so viel auf dem Spiel. Zum Glück ist die Forscherliga bestens dafür gewappnet. Hintergrund Jetzt, da sich die magische schwebende Stadt Dalaran in ihrer Gewalt befindet, haben sich Erzschurke Rafaam und seine Bande verruchter Fieslinge auf die Reise in Richtung Süden nach Uldum gemacht – ein Land voller verborgener Schätze, Plagen, Mumien und (seit der Ankunft der Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L.) CHAOS! Ihre endgültigen Ziele liegen zwar noch im Verborgenen, aber die nächste Phase ihres Plans scheint schon im Gange zu sein. Gäbe es doch nur eine bunt zusammengewürfelte Truppe tapferer Schatzjäger, die diesem Haufen heimtückischer Halunken das Handwerk legen kann … Die Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. macht sich in der staubigen Wüste von Uldum breit, aber noch gibt es Hoffnung: Die Forscherliga ist da! Schließt euch Reno Jackson, Elise Sternensucher, Brann Bronzebart und Sir Finley Mrrgglton an, wenn sie Schätze entdecken, die Bösen bekämpfen und die simple Aufgabe übernehmen, die Welt zu retten und Erzbösewicht Rafaam und seine Bande von Bösewichten davon abzuhalten, im Namen von Ü.B.E.L. die uralten Geheimnisse von Uldum zu entfesseln. Dabei werdet Ihr unsterbliche Mumien bekämpfen, mächtige Plagen entfesseln und uralte Geheimnisse entdecken. Erforscht die Sande Von Uldum * Wiederkehr - Die Magie der Titanen und der Tol'vir ist bis in die Dünen von Uldums uralten Grabkammern vorgedrungen. Für die ruhelosen Bewohner der Grüfte und Tempel ist der Tod nur noch ein kleines Ärgernis, aber nichts Endgültiges mehr. * Plagen - Die Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. schreckt vor nichts zurück, um ihre teuflischen Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen … was stören da schon ein paar Kollateralschäden. Plagen sind uralte und mächtige Zauber, die von den 5 Klassen der Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. eingesetzt werden. Diese Karten verwüsten alles, was ihnen in den Weg kommt, und wirken sich auf alle Diener auf dem Spielbrett aus. Entfesselt sie also am besten, wenn euer Gegner dadurch mehr Schaden abbekommt als ihr. * Quests - Ob ihr nun die niederträchtigen Pläne der Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. vorantreibt oder mit Renos robusten Recken diese frevelhaften Fieslinge aufhalten wollt, jeder Abenteurer, der etwas auf sich hält, braucht eine Quest … Genau wie die bereits existierenden Questkarten befinden sich diese legendären Karten für 1 Mana zu Beginn der Partie in eurer Hand. Sobald ihr sie ausspielt, wird der Questfortschritt über eurem Heldenporträt angezeigt. Wenn ihr eure Quest abschließt, werdet ihr sofort mit einer spielverändernden neuen Heldenfähigkeit belohnt. Weitere neue und bekannte Mechaniken Wenn die Dünen wandern und dabei Karten freilegen, die bislang unter dem Wüstensand von Uldum verborgen waren, gibt es für euch viele Karten mit aufregenden und mächtigen Effekten sowie einigen bekannten Mechaniken zu entdecken. In den sozialen Netzwerken von Hearthstone könnt ihr herausfinden, wann neue Karten enthüllt werden! Gräber des Grauens (Soloabenteuer) In der Wüste gibt es viel zu tun, also füllt eure Laternen auf, packt eure Peitschen ein und macht euch bereit, die Kamele zu satteln – die Forscherliga braucht beim Soloabenteuer von Retter von Uldum eure Hilfe. Steigt in die Gräber hinab … wenn ihr euch traut. Die Gräber des Grauens sind geöffnet und es liegt an der Forscherliga, die fehlgeleiteten Fieslinge und peinigenden Plagenfürsten aufzuhalten. Die Plagen von Uldum wurden entfesselt und die Pläne der Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. sind in vollem Gange. Jetzt ist die Welt auf euch und die Forscherliga angewiesen. Steigt in die Gräber hinab, schlagt Erzschurke Rafaam, seine Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. und ihre Lakaien zurück und rettet die Welt! Hearthstone: Die Gräber des Grauens stehen jetzt offen! (17.09.2019) Kapitel I: Kapitel 1: Die Verlorene Stadt In der Verlorenen Stadt der Tol'vir ist die Forscherliga auf den ersten der fürchterlichen Plagenfürsten gestoßen, der seit Jahrtausenden unter den Sanden von Uldum begraben lag. Reno hat sich seinen Hut aufgesetzt, seinen Gatlingstab geschnappt und ist, wie man es von ihm kennt, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in die Verlorene Stadt gestürmt, um den Plagenfürsten der Murlocs zu bekämpfen! Kapitel II: Die sengenden Dünen Kilometerlange Märsche über endlose weiten von rauem Sand treiben sogar die zähesten Champions an die Grenzen ihrer Leistungsfähigkeit. Kaum überraschend, dass sich Sir Finley Mrrgglton in diesen Dünen dem Plagenfürsten des Wahnsinns stellen muss! Kapitel III: Auf zum Grab des Khartut! Auf der Reise durch die Verlorene Stadt der Tol'vir und die sengenden Dünen seid ihr mächtigen Plagenfürsten und geheimnisvollen Monstern begegnet, die der Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. bei der Umsetzung ihrer Pläne helfen. Um ihren missetäterischen Machenschaften ein Ende zu setzen, steigen wir nun ins Grab des Khartut hinab, wo uns alles Mögliche erwarten könnte … sogar der Tod selbst … Hearthstone: Kapitel 3: Auf zum Grab des Khartut! (23.09.2019) Kapitel IV: Auf zu den Hallen des Ursprungs! Die Verlorene Stadt ist endlich sicher, die Dünen frei von Gefahr und das Grab des Khartut hält die verderbten Bewohner von Uldum wieder sicher in ihrem ewigen Schlaf. Eure Zeit ist gekommen, den letzten Plagenfürsten aufzuhalten, die heiligen Hallen des Ursprungs zurückzuerobern und der Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. endgültig einen Strich durch ihren teuflischen Plan zu machen! Hearthstone: Kapitel 4: Auf zu den Hallen des Ursprungs! (30.09.2019) Galerie Belloc Brightblade SaviorsofUldum Jay Axer.jpg|Bellok Leuchtklinge (Archäologische Akademie) Elise die Erleuchtete, SaviorsofUldum.png|Elise die Erleuchtete (Nachtelfendruide) Reno der Reliktologe, SaviorsofUldum.png|Reno der Reliktologe (Menschenmagier) Sir Finley of the Sands, SaviorsofUldum.png|Sir Finley von Sande (Murloc-Paladin) Diener Knochengespenst, SaviorsofUldum.png|Knochengespenst (Knochengolem) Colossus of the Sun SaviorsofUldum Dmitry Bolotov.jpg|Koloss der Sonne (Orsis) Colossus of the Moon, SaviorsofUldum Alex-Horley.jpg|Koloss des Mondes (Orsis) König Phaoris, SaviorsofUldum.png|König Phaoris (Tol'vir) Stone Golem, SaviorsofUldum.png|Steingolem Quellen * Hearthstone: Retter von Uldum erscheint am 6. August (01.07.2019) * Hearthstone: Retter von Uldum (Offizielle Communityseite) * Blizzard Gamespress: Saviors of Uldum Press Kit (01.07.2019) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Retter von Uldum Kategorie:Hearthstone Kategorie:Uldum